Rise before a fall
by Brentinator
Summary: When things look the darkest for the Elite Force, can they rise back up? For the November fanfiction contest on the Elite Force wiki


**This is my entry for the November fanfiction contest on the Lab rats elite force wiki, and at first, I didn't think I could enter, then, as Owen would say.**

 **"Inspiration struck, so I went with it."**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **And now, on with the story!**

The Elite Force came up out of the hyper lift, feeling exhausted, worried and upset due to the fact they LET a shapeshifter into their home and she got the superhero list, Douglas could die and it had been a long night, but they were not going to bed as Chase pulled out his laptop.

"Where do you think they are gonna attack next?" Skylar asked as she grabbed five water bottles and opened one while handing the others out before taking a seat in between Kaz and Bree with Oliver on the edge while Chase was in the blue chair.

"I don't know. We need to think. Where are the superheroes that are still in Centium?" He asked.

"Well, Solar Flare and Blue Tornado both work at the C.C.C.C." Oliver told them as Kaz looked at him confused as he sighed. "Centium City Convention Center. I bet since those two are some of the more powerful, that's where they are gonna strike next."

Skylar nodded before Bree gasped

"Mr. Davenport is holding a event there tomorrow! We have to warn him!"

"We should go and infiltrate. Sneak into the party and when they get there, bam! Gone for good." Oliver yelled.

"They both sound good, but won't Mr. Davenport cancel if he knows?" Chase asked as Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Would you rather have HIM cancelled?"

"Yeah, we should tell him." Chase said as he started typing a quick email before yawning.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go ahead and head to bed. Goodnight guys." Kaz told the team before going upstairs, Skylar soon going herself with Oliver following Kaz.

"Hey, are you doing ok?" Bree asked.

"Yeah, fine." Chase assured her as he finished the email and sent it out.

"Are you sure?"

"Bree, I don't wanna focus on it right now. We need to deal with this threat now, before someone gets killed." Chase told her as he closed the laptop and went to bed with Bree going to bed shortly after.

The next day, they were getting ready for the event when Chase got a phone call.

"Hello?"

The voice was a low, raspy whisper, one to send shivers up your spine.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't go to the convention center."

"I'm sorry, but this is what I do." Chase told the person as he hung up before he finished getting ready before Bree and Skylar sped the team to the event and they sat down at a table before Mr. Davenport started.

"Welcome to the tenth annual Davenport Industries event. Something happened involving my family, so this year, the even will not be as long. We only have two speakers this year, but the auction for several Davenport Industries exclusives that will last for a hour. Thank you for coming, and enjoy." Mr. Davenport smiled as Chase looked down at his hands before a loud blast sounded before they turned around to see a large chunk of the wall gone as Roman, Riker and Reese came in.

"Well, well, well, isn't this sweet." Reese chuckled as she tried to blast Oliver, only for Chase to block him with his force field.

"Thanks." Oliver mumbled as Bree stood in front, activating her proton ring.

"You don't wanna do this." Bree told them as Riker chuckled.

"Yes, we do."

Before Roman shot her with electricity, knocking Bree to the ground before she could defend herself as she passed out. Meanwhile, Blue Tornado and Solar Flare were helping evacuate the building when Chase heard a wheezing noise in his ear before a hard hit to the head and his vision clouding up immediately.

When he woke up, he noticed rough, probably rusty, metal chains were digging into his wrists and were also doing the same to his ankles before he turned and saw Bree passed out as well with a red streak across her forehead, trailing down the left side of her face. He tried to reach out for her, only to feel the chains get tighter just as Roman came down.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you are finally ours."

"What do you want?" Chase gritted his teeth.

"We need you destroyed if we are ever going to get rid of all of you. But, who first? The bionic superhero, or the smartest man in the world?"

"You'll stay away from my sister!" Chase growled as he tried to lunge at Roman, only for his chains to get tighter as Reese came down. "What are these, anyway?"

"Special chains, if you move, they tighten." Roman laughed as Reese looked at him.

"Dad wants to dispose of him first. I'll bring him up." Reese told her brother as he went back upstairs before Reese started taking the chains off of Chase.

"Reese, please. Don't do this." He begged.

"Sorry, but this is what I have to do. Now, let's go." She told him as Chase took what might be his final glance at Bree before Reese led him up several flights of stairs before finally getting to a stone room where she readjusted the chains as Rodissius came down, grinning evily as he sat down while Roman and Riker came in as Chase shot a pleading look at Reese.

"Finish him." Rodissius told them as Reese morphed into a orange ball, Roman's hand became sparking with purple lightning and Riker got ready to blast Chase with a green ray.

Just as Chase braced himself for the worst, he heard a familiar yell.

"Get away from him!"

Only to turn and see Kaz, Oliver and Skylar which made Rodissius chuckle.

"The Elite Force...what a surprise. So glad you could join us. Destroy them." He ordered as they turned towards the Elite Force while Reese stayed focus on her original target.

A second later, Chase felt fire rush through his veins as black dots clouded his vision before he fell into peaceful darkness.

After what felt like forever, Chase finally heard something inside his blissful bubble.

"Chase? Wake up, please. We need to know you are ok."

He was finally able to open his eyes a crack to see Oliver and Kaz beside his head, Skylar looking down at him from the back of the couch, Bree holding his hand while holding a ice pack to his head, and Mr. Davenport standing in the background.

"H-how long have I been out?" He asked before coughed as Bree helped him get a drink while answering.

"Three days. We nearly lost you, Chase."

"What happened?" He asked as Kaz explained.

"After you two were taken, we immediately tracked you two down and defeated them. Skylar even got a new superpower. She basically turned into the hulk."

"Also, Douglas is gonna be fine." Donald smiled, remembering the news about his brother.

Chase nodded before seeing the large bandage wrapped around her head and immediately felt guilty.

"Bree, your head!"

"It's fine, Chase. Promise." She insisted as he sat up, smiling as he said the most cheesy thing he could've ever said.

"I'm glad we're a Elite Force."

The end.


End file.
